Only a Heart Can Break a Heart
by Suntra
Summary: Kurama's dreaming about Hiei, Yusuke's got the hots for Kurama, and Hiei's job is his life. What will Kurama do to get what he wants? Will he use Yusuke for it? Rated for later content. --'
1. Prologue

Only a Heart can Break a Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
Kurama shifted around uncomfortably in the now tangled sheets of his bed, a cold sweat dripping from his forehead onto the crimson locks of hair scattered around his pillow. Tiny patches of sunlight filtered through the sakura tree at his window, giving him a soft, dimmed view of his room. Door closed, bureau littered with pictures of friends and his 'kasaan. His working desk cleared of papers from the previous night, and was now in the suitcase safely stowed by his chair.  
  
The dream had come again. He couldn't really dub it a nightmare, even though it constantly left him in a state of fear and confusion. It was more what he interpreted the dream was about, not the dream itself. And since this dream had been reoccurring for the past week or so, the youko couldn't help but feel puzzled by it.  
  
Turning around on his bed, he rested his head on his arm to watch the dust drifting in the morning sunlight. Kurama sighed, his bangs flying upwards and then fluttering back down to wipe at his brow almost soothingly. The clock on his night stand read only five o'clock in the morning, and his interview for that internship didn't begin for another three hours. His resume, newspaper classifieds were stored in his briefcase, and his clothes for today on the door of his closet. The dream came back to him again, as vivid and familiar as ever.  
  
****  
  
He was walking in the Makai, silver hair on his shoulders, tangled and gnarled. His breath was ragged, and his clothes were torn as if by a sword, but no blood showed on the cloth. Every breath he took was labored and barely the gasp of air his companion had mistaken it for. Pressing against a tree for support, he curled his battered tail about his legs, the mist of the forest dampening his skin. They had been traveling miles upon miles, and yet attacked by nothing more than a few forest demons and a rather territorial tsuki yasha.  
  
Lips brushed against his own in a feathery kiss before wind replaced flesh, and his companion had gone in a rush of ebony. Perhaps to find a camping site, or possibly some edible vegetation. The breeze in the air continued to soothe his aching muscles, freeing him of the tension that had built up in his adrenaline rush.  
  
Crossing his legs, he sat quiet and still in the darkness of the forest, awaiting the return of his comrade. But, as the refreshing feel of the moist air transformed into a bitter cold, and the five moons of the Makai shone bright in the sky. His ally had not yet returned, maybe he had become preoccupied with a youkai, and he would be back shortly? Whatever the case, none mattered too much for him, and by the time he had gone through all the possibilities, his eyes had closed and he was in a deep, renewing sleep.  
  
When he awoke the next morning, he parted his lips to taste the morning air, but only to have a bitter, acidic taste fill his mouth. Blood. Quickly he sat up, glancing around him for some clue, some hint as to what had taken place at his bed. A black cloak pooled at his feet when he moved, coarse, yet a soft fabric, and he shuddered. His companion's cloak. Gathering the garment in his arms, he hastily stood, his now blood matted tresses frolicking in the breeze. When he rose, a glint of sunlight caught his eye, and he moved towards it, the glint becoming brighter with each step.  
  
Reaching the glint, so that it almost blinded him, he saw that he was standing over in a little alcove in the hilly forest. Contained in the niche his raven haired supporter, fast asleep and breathing deeply. Smiling, he held out his hand to turn him over on his back, but was struck back by the vision before him. A message was tattooed on the neck of his friend, in faint, red writing. "You break the ones you touch."  
  
****  
  
He was the main character in the dream, and his comrade could have only been Hiei. But why was he covered in blood? Why did Hiei choose to sleep so far away from the youko, and in a hole in a hill besides? Why did Hiei give Kurama his cloak? Where did the blood come from? These questions had tugged at the ropes in the red heads mind for a good long time, until finally he figured that his subconscious was trying to tell him something, if only he knew. The dream left him in a constant state of panic when he awoke, and he didn't quite know why.  
  
'Interesting, my dream reflects how we cooperate with one another.' He thought, reminiscing of how Hiei would do the simplest thing for him, then pretend it was day to day routine, and it should not come to anyone's attention. And he himself was always wondering about Hiei, even when he was only five minutes away.  
  
Yes, it wasn't a nightmare, but that did not keep Kurama from contemplating its meaning. Pursing his lips together, he rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling, following the miniscule cracks in the plaster until they reached the wall. Slowly, but surely, as the sun rose higher into the sky, his eyes lidded, and Kurama's world once again became a black chasm. 


	2. First Kiss and First Spectators

Only a Heart Can Break a Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Urameshi Yusuke was descendant to one of the Makai rulers Raizen, heir to his kingdom, and has befriended hundreds of youkai with powers enough to rule over time and space. And at the moment, the raven haired Reikai Tantei was sitting at a desk in his Ningenkai home, attempting to work on his chemistry homework. Of course, this wasn't an awful thing if he wanted to please his 'kasaan and complete school before going back to the Makai. But it was rather difficult, since he hadn't been to school in a few years, and, consequently, had several years to go before receiving his high school diploma.  
  
Keiko was gone to Tokyo University, and break came in a few weeks for her. Kurama, however, had just come home to his family after going and traveling Europe and studying there. He could surely help him with this stuff, since he did have a university degree and was wanted by several large corporations for his intelligence. Hell, everyone wanted Kurama for something, whether it be Yomi to rule under him, or Hiei to be his partner, or Shizuru to pass her the sake bottle. But for now, Yusuke wanted him to help with carbon model. It was a project assigned that was due the next morning, and Yusuke had slacked off after visiting Yukina at Genkai's temple and then coming home two nights after, he was stuck finishing it this afternoon.  
  
Pulling himself away from his desk and ruffling his hair, stretching and yawning as he set down the unearthly large jar of rubber cement, he made his way down the hallway. Atsuko came out of a room to Yusuke's right, with a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other. Grinning, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Yusuke a small nod before disappearing into another part of their apartment. The raven haired youth let a smirk appear on his lips before picking up the phone in the kitchen and dialing. He waited a moment for it to ring, and then a small, smooth boy's voice was heard on the other end.  
  
"Moshi moshi!"  
  
'Shuiichi's step brother,' Yusuke thought, before speaking. "Konnichi wa, is Shuiichi home? I need to speak with him."  
  
"Just a minute please." Some shuffling went on in the background before Kurama came to the line.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Shuiichi speaking."  
  
"Oi, Kurama. What're ya up to?"  
  
"Nothing that important. My 'kasaan and my keifu are going out tonight with Shuiichi, I'm sure I could help you with your homework."  
  
Yusuke had to control the snicker that welled up in his throat.  
  
"See ya in a minute then." And he hung up.  
  
Kurama placed the phone back on it's receiver with a small smile down at Shuiichi. His step brother returned the grin and dashed down the hall, supposedly to raid the refrigerator for ice cream. The youko shook his head and strode across the carpet into his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. Flopping down on his bed with his hands behind his head, he sighed in relief. Privacy, thank Inari. Haranaka-san was always pestering him about university, and what he planned to do with himself once he was settled. Was he going to have a family? Kurama almost laughed aloud every time he was asked.  
  
'Everyone thinks that Minamino Shuiichi is going to marry Maya and live in one of the largest houses in Tokyo, own a major corporation, and have twelve children. I can just imagine saying out of the blue to Haranaka-san, "I'm getting married to a fire youkai, sayonara keifu."'  
  
The kitsune grinned and glanced at his clock, it was five minutes to one. He could grab one of his older text books, take the bullet train to fourth avenue, and be there in less than twenty minutes. Rolling over onto his stomach, Kurama slipped off his bed and stretched, even the shortest lounge made his tired. At his desk, he pulled down his old chemistry text book, and tucked it under one arm, the other groping for his side pack hanging off his chair. He exited his bedroom and down the stairs, waving at his 'kasaan (who was on the phone) and then to his keifu.  
  
"Off to Yusuke's, Haranaka-san, I may spend the night there."  
  
"Yusuke? Yusuke who?"  
  
"Urameshi, a friend of mine, he just came home from university, I was hoping to spend time with him."  
  
"And you're bringing your high school text book with?"  
  
"His sister is just beginning her first term, Haranaka-san," Kurama replied, his tone hinting that he would be late. But his step father took no notice.  
  
"Doesn't she have any of her own?"  
  
"Well, I thought that perhaps she would like to use mine, since all mine just take up shelf space at my desk."  
  
"Very well, you can go now Shuiichi."  
  
Inari, it was as if he was thirteen instead of twenty-five in ningen years. Shaking his head, he walked out the door and to the station. Boarding the train, he wrapped his fingers around the cold metal pole, checking his watch every so often. He'd come accustom to wearing it in order to keep track of his courses at university. It was 1:15, he was going to be slightly later than he had planned. The train stopped and everyone dispersed, and quickly spread throughout the station. Kurama stepped off as well, making a left and slipping past a rather bored looking security guard.  
  
In another few minutes, he was at the front of Yusuke's apartment building. Sighing deeply, as if the walk had made him even more tired than before, Kurama walked up the two flights of stairs to the door, and gently knocked twice.  
  
Yusuke had smoothed his hair back before answering the door, and to make it seem like he'd been working, he had one of the small plastic balls in his hand as well as the jar of rubber cement. He turned around and flung open the door, grinning graciously to the kitsune.  
  
"Oi, Kurama, thanks for coming over." The fox nodded, then stepped inside, his hands tightly gripping the pack on his shoulder.  
  
Eight years of education sure had affected him. While Yusuke's youkai origin kept him from aging, Kurama had obtained a slightly wiser look. He hadn't changed in height, but his hands were more lithe, slender and much more experienced. His hair had grown out, as if he hadn't had the time to cut it, and it was tied back in a loose band. Leaf green eyes had achieved a deeper shade, and his smile had more smirk than sweet. It wasn't a wonder Kurama was wanted by so many companies, all the bosses would want that face to greet them on a Monday morning.  
  
"No problem Yusuke, you gave me something to do for the weekend." Kurama grinned and raised his eyebrows, Yusuke just chuckled.  
  
"You plan on staying here for the weekend? Hell, since you're here, you can do my trig work too, I won't care."  
  
The youko's smile widened and he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. A quick look at Yusuke, who had the face of a born procrastinator, and he thought about Haranaka-san when he came home.  
  
"Of course, I'll be glad to assist you Yusuke. Do you mind if I spend the night? 'Kasaan and Haranaka-san are going to Kyoto for a vacation, and I know I won't be all that welcome."  
  
"Heh, no problem then."  
  
They went silent and Yusuke led the way to his room, where he sprawled out in a chair and pointed to his carbon model. Kurama raised his eyebrows and snorted softly.  
  
"You need help on this?"  
  
"Fuck yeah, how do ya get the balls on the little sticks anyway?"  
  
The youko murmured under his breath quietly as he took one of the large, green styrofoam globes and speared it with the stick. The raven haired youth raised his eyebrows and chuckled, wrapping his fingers around another ball, and examined it.  
  
"Which ball goes where?"  
  
"Oh, Inari-sama..." Kurama sniffed, and took the blue ball and held it up. "This is an electron. The electrons circle the nucleus of the atom, in the center. The nucleus is where almost everything in the atom is, including the protons and neutrons."  
  
"What about the electrons?"  
  
"They're on the outside, like I said."  
  
Urameshi grinned and tilted his head back, watching with amusement twinkling in his eyes. 'Damn he's changed.' He thought, pursing his lips and studying Kurama as he searched for another pipe cleaner. 'More than Keiko. Keiko just lightened up a bit, but Kurama really changed. His hair is longer and those fucking eyes of his, Kami...'  
  
"Are you listening Yusuke?" Kurama asked, arching an eyebrow before placing a hand on his shoulder. The distracted teen shook his head, and stared into those pools of green for a moment, before leaning forward slightly.  
  
At exactly thirty minutes past one, Urameshi Yusuke gently kissed Minamino Shuiichi on the lips.  
  
And all the while, a small, black figure stood watching from the sill of Yusuke's open window. 


End file.
